Cat In Shoes
by writestories315
Summary: Sorry, you have to read to find out


Title - Cat in Shoes  
  
Author name - Carol   
  
E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
  
Rating - G  
  
Spoilers - none  
  
Disclaimer - I'm wishing, hoping, and praying that I own JAG... but I don't.   
  
Summary - Read to find out.  
  
Authors Note - {...} is when a person is talking on the phone. And of course lots of thanks to Dae for beta reading.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Rabb Household  
  
Arlington, VA  
  
9:23 PM  
  
{"Harmon, I'm just saying that you and Mac are married now."}  
  
"We've been married two months. Can you give us some time?" Harm said as he paced in the kitchen as his mother once again brought up the topic of children during one of their phone calls.  
  
{"I'm your mother, I'm allowed to nag about grandchildren."}  
  
Harm heavily sighed as Mac walked into the kitchen. "You call it nagging, I call it harassment."  
  
{"Maybe you and Mac aren't trying hard enough," Trish supplied.}  
  
"Mom. If we want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet, we'll buy a cat and put shoes on it," Harm moaned into the phone.  
  
{"I'm just trying to help," Trish said as she ignored Harm's comment.}  
  
"Mom, can you give it a rest for a while," Harm pleaded.  
  
{"Okay," Trish resigned. "I better get going. Frank and I are going out to dinner. I love you and give Mac my love. Bye, darling."}  
  
"We love you, too, Mom, and give Frank our love. Bye," Harm told his mother with affection in his voice.  
  
Harm hung up the phone and looked at Mac.   
  
"Problem?" she asked.  
  
"Mom's on the grandchild kick again," Harm said as he leaned against the counter top.  
  
"Again?" questioned Mac, knowing Trish was always on the grandchildren kick.  
  
"Okay, still." He exhaled loudly. "She's driving me crazy about it."  
  
Mac wrapped her arms around Harm's waist and rested her head on his chest. "I know, honey."  
  
Harm ran his hands down her back. "She got pregnant within the first month of being married to Dad. She expects me to have the same luck."  
  
Mac chuckled. "My guess is your little guys are just like you."  
  
Harm looked down at his smiling wife. "And how is that?"  
  
"They don't follow orders."  
  
Harm tried not to smile but couldn't and laughed with her. "Thanks, Mac."  
  
Four months later  
  
JAG  
  
9:34 AM  
  
Harm sat in his office as Mac walked in. "Hey. How was your meeting?"  
  
"Good. Everything worked out for my client," Mac said as she sat a box on his desk.  
  
Harm looked at the box. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it," Mac told him.  
  
Harm opened the box and pulled out a stuffed floppy orange cat wearing shoes. He glanced at her with a confused look. "I don't get it."  
  
Mac smiled. "Don't worry it will come back to you." She left his office as he held the cat in one hand and had a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
4:58 PM  
  
"Okay, Harm, I've got to ask. What's up with the cat?" Sturgis asked as he walked into Harm's office.  
  
"Mac gave it to me for some unknown reason." Harm stared at the stuffed animal perched on his desk. "She said it would come back to me, but it hasn't."  
  
"Does she want a cat?"   
  
"No, she knows I don't like cats. Besides we have Jingo. Do you think she wants another dog?" Harm asked hoping Sturgis could help him.  
  
Sturgis shrugged. "You married her, you ought to know what she means."  
  
"You're a lot of help," Harm muttered.  
  
6:03 PM  
  
"Commander, here's the file you wanted," Harriet said as she walked into Harm's office.  
  
"Thanks, Harriet." Harm took the file from her hands.  
  
Harriet looked at the stuffed cat sitting at the edge of his desk. "That is so cute."  
  
Harm smiled at it. "It is, in an odd way."  
  
Harriet picked it up for closer examination. "Oh, and look at the little baby shoes. Is this a gift for someone?"  
  
Harm stared at Harriet then the cat, as her words ran through his head. "Excuse me, Harriet."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Harm swiftly walked past Harriet and into the bullpen where Mac was standing next to the copy machine.  
  
Mac slowly turned around, feeling Harm's eyes on her. She carefully looked at him. Heavy breathing, dazed expression and shock, something was wrong. "Harm?"  
  
Harm blinked at her and said the only thing that was on his mind. "You're pregnant."  
  
"It took you nine and a half hours to figure this out," Mac quipped.  
  
"You're pregnant," he said again but softer as he took a step to her.  
  
Mac gave him a soft smile. "We should be hearing the pitter-patter of little feet in about six and a half months."  
  
He placed a hand on her stomach in awe and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I'm going to be a dad."  
  
Mac laughed. "Yes."  
  
Harm gently leaned down and kissed her in front of the small crowd of their co-workers. As he broke the kiss he smiled at his wife. "I love you."  
  
Mac wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently picked her off her feet for the few seconds of their embrace. "I love you, too."   
  
Admiral Chegwidden walked out of his office at this point and saw Tiner standing at the outer edge of the office with a smile on his face. AJ glanced into the bullpen and saw Harm and Mac smiling and hugging. He looked over at Harriet who was standing outside Harm's office with a stuffed cat in her hands and a look of bliss on her face. Sturgis and Bud were chuckling as they watched their friends.  
  
"Tiner, what just happened?" AJ asked as his yeoman beamed with happiness at the couple in the bullpen.  
  
"Commander Rabb just found out he's going to be a dad, sir," Tiner explained.  
  
AJ rubbed his eyes. "Lord help the Navy." He turned and walked back into his office, leaving a confused Tiner in his wake.  
  
The End 


End file.
